You're My Treat
by AliciaRoseM
Summary: Gibbs was having a quiet Halloween, until Abby showed up.


Title: You're My Treat

Author: AliciaRoseM

Rating: T

Pairing: Gibbs/Abby

Spoilers: None

"Trick orTreat!"

Gibbs opened the door to what felt like the millionth group of kids that night. It was ten til nine at night; he was surprised that so many families had their children out so late on a school night. When he was a child, they would have been finished collecting candy by 7:30, and their parents would have put them in the rec room or basement to trade candy while they retired upstairs for a well-deserved glass of wine. _Things sure of changed since I was a kid,_ Gibbs thought. Costumes were fancier, candy was so expensive, and several parents _drove_ their children house to house. Back in the day, if you didn't walk, you didn't go. Gibbs missed things like that. He missed the corn mazes his parents took him and his friends to. He missed the haunted house that Stillwater put on each year. He missed taking Kelly Trick-or-Treating and the attempt he and Shannon made each year to make Kelly a costume, the subsequent failure, and the last-minute trips to buy her a costume.

After Shannon and Kelly were gone, he often would go to a Marine buddy's house for a Halloween party. He never told his team that he loved Halloween. Tonight, he had really wanted to ask Abby to come over to help him pass out candy, but he knew she had a friend's party to go to. He had visited her in her lab before the left for the party and voiced his approval of the cute Harry Potter costume she wore, and she hugged him and asked what he had planned, and he said he wanted to work on his boat.

Now that he thought about it, her costume was really tame for her. He remembered the previous year and the Marilyn Monroe costume she had. He also remembered nearly causing his male agents permanent brain damage from the headslap he had administered because they were staring at her too long. A headslap he should have given himself. Her costume today covered her body completely. Sometimes even the outfits she wore on the normal work day were skimpy enough to distract the men and some of the women, so he was surprised that she went with something so modest today.

Gibbs blew out his pumpkin, stored the candy bowl in the cupboard, and turned off his porch light. He drew his shades. He was tired; it had been a busy week and the team had a day off tomorrow. Just as he was settling down on his couch with a book, his doorbell rang. He smiled and chuckled and retrieved the candy again, even though he had turned his light off. He switched it on again and received a shock. It wasn't children. It was Abby. She had changed costumes. She now wore a black and purple layered skirt and a black and silver corset, and a pair of sparkly wings. His throat ran dry and he forgot how to breath or speak. Her hair was down and her makeup was dark, yet minimal. She did not have on one of the usual collars she wore. Her neck was bare. Her legs were clad in fishnet stockings, and she had on stiletto heals.

"Trick-or Treat, Gunny," she said, her voice low.

"You changed. Did you go to the party?"

"Uh-uh, but I left because I wasn't having fun. I went home to change."

"Why?"

"This costume is special."

"Why weren't you having fun?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"You weren't there."

"I wanted you here."

"You didn't ask."

"I'm asking now. Why is the costume special?"

Abby slipped inside his house. He closed the door and switched the porch light off, and locked the door for good measure. He really didn't want to be interrupted now. Abby now stood in front of him. She lifted her finger and dragged her nail slowly down his cheek and across his jaw. "It's special because it's only for you."

"Abbs," Gibbs breathed, helpless. There could be no mistaking what she wanted, or what he wanted, but he still had to be absolutely sure. "Abby, if you don't stop, I'll..."

"Do exactly what I've always wanted you to do." Abby craned her head to kiss him on the cheek. "Do what I _need you _to do."

"Abbs. You're..." Gibbs caught his breath, and steeled himself to tell her what she really was to him. "Mine." Before she could say anything, he leaned down to kiss her. He meant to keep it light and sweet, but that notion went right out the window. He crushed her to him and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he kissed her deeply. She moaned into his mouth and he growled into hers. When they had to break the kiss for air, she didn't disentangle her arms from around his neck, and he kept his around her waist.

"Always been yours, Jethro." He grinned when she called him by his name. It felt like he had finally arrived home, and that he was hers. He pulled her into a tight hug. She covered his heart with her hand. "Mine?" she asked timidly.

"Of course. It's never been otherwise." She squealed in delight and tightened her arms around his neck. He lifted her off her feet and swung her around, which only made her squeal and laugh again. When he put her back on the ground, Abby initiated their kiss this time, which started out as a slow, tender tug of lips, but pretty soon their tongues were dueling, fighting for dominance. Abby had always been the only one who would, and could, challenge Gibbs, and he was deliriously happy that hadn't changed when their relationship did tonight. However, he did have a trick up his sleeve, and strength on his side. He let his hands drop to her waist, and he lifted her up. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, and one arm around his neck. She used her other hand to tilt his head up and take control of the kiss. He had both won and lost their game.

The kiss came to an end, but he kept her in his arms. She giggled when he tickled her back above the corset. "I guess you like my costume?"

"Yeah, I do, but right now I'm more concerned with taking it off you."

"Gibbs?"

"Hmm?"

"What took you so long?"

The End


End file.
